Cosplay de Naruto
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Solamente con el Cosplay es posible que en el mundo de Harry Potter, Sasuke y Naruto puedan tener sexo. SLASH. AU. ¡Happy Halloween!


-/-/-

-

**Cosplay de Naruto****.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. La historia de Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Solamente con el Cosplay es posible que en el mundo de Harry Potter, Sasuke y Naruto puedan tener sexo.

**¡¡¡Happy Halloween!!!**

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/OC (Lucas)

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias**: Post-Reliquias del pasado. No es crossover, PWP (Porno sin argumento).

**Aclaraciones de lectura: **

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

****************

-/-/-/-/-

-

**Oneshot.**

-

-/-/-/-

En vista de que este fin de semana le tocaba a él cuidar de los niños, Harry tuvo que someterse a los deseos de sus hijos y disfrazarse para la fiesta de Halloween del vecino muggle a la cual los habían invitado. Y fue un consenso entre sus tres niños, que la familia debería vestirse como los personajes de un dibujo que era muy popular en el momento. _Naruto_ o algo.

_Si todavía estuviera casado con Ginny, me hubiese liberado de esto_, suspiró mentalmente Harry, mientras se acomodaba la espada en la cintura.

Sus hijos habían decretado que él debería ser Uchiha Sasuke, y hasta le habían comprado unos contactos rojos con comas negras, su pelo negro estaba parado hacia atrás, gracias a un encanto que le hizo Hermione y su cicatriz cubierta con maquillaje. Harry se sentía un poco desnudo, porque el "escote" que tenía su camisa blanca (¿era una camisa?) era muy pronunciado. Las sandalias eran cómodas. Aunque llevaba calzas y una pollera lila, no muy masculino a su parecer.

James eligió el traje de un tal Pein para él, el pequeño Albus era fan de Aburame Shino, así que se la pasó toda la semana recolectando insectos para llevarlos en un frasco y Lily iba como un niña llamada Yamanaka Ino. Harry casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando vio a su hija con el pelo rubio platinado, tal cual un Malfoy, pero después suspiró con alivio cuando ella le mostró que era una peluca.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido ir con ellos. Y Ron fue convencido para ser Gaara, mientras que su amiga no hizo caso de las protestas de los niños ni la de su marido y se calzó una minifalda, una remera de red y un saco gigante, para representar a Mitarashi Anko.

Sus tres hijos palidecieron cuando vieron a "Gaara" y "Anko" de la mano. Según ellos, esa pareja era demasiado espeluznante.

Vaya a saber uno por qué.

Hugo y Rose optaron por algo tener cargos "importantes". Hugo fue como el Hokage, que al parecer era un gobernante y Rose se vistió de una tal Tsunade.

Así pues, la hora de ir a la fiesta se acercaba y Harry se aseguró de verse bien. A pesar que tenía un disfraz del protagonista de un dibujo para niños, él quería destacarse. Esa mañana había visto que el bonito hermano del padre del amigo muggle de sus hijos estaba en la ciudad. Harry no era gay, pero él podría serlo para ese hombre. Rubio, delgado y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Merlín, ¿estoy falto de sexo? Bueno, ya son dos años que me separé de Ginny y sólo he tenido tres encuentros en ese tiempo. No, sólo dos, porque uno fue una mamada._

— ¿Papi?

Harry saltó y se ruborizó al ver la mirada curiosa que le daba Lily. Lo avergonzó saber que ella lo había atrapado justo cuando estaba teniendo pensamientos "pecaminosos".

— ¿S-Sí? —chirrió.

—Es hora de irnos.

—Claro, claro. Vamos ya.

Toda la tropa de Cosplay de Naruto caminó un par de cuadras, hasta llegar a la casa del vecino muggle. Había muchos niños y unos pocos adultos, todos disfrazados por supuesto. Él pudo ver a algunos niños con la misma capa que tenía James, su hijo le había contado que se puso de acuerdo con otros niños del barrio para completar el "Akatsuki". Lo que sea que eso significara.

—Así que viniste, Sasuke.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio a un rubio con un traje negro y anaranjado, con marcas en las mejillas. Sonrió.

—Hola, Lucas –saludó agradable.

—Ah-ah, soy Naruto ahora, Harry –guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, entonces: Hola, Naruto. —Harry le sonrió más ampliamente.

—No deberías sonreír tanto. –El rubio hizo un puchero. –Estás OOC.

— ¿Eh? —Harry pestañeó confundido.

Lucas rió.

—Quieres decir que estás fuera de carácter —sonrió—. No me hagas caso, desde que llegué he sabido más de Naruto que un adulto como yo debería saber. Pero bueno, no veo mucho a mi sobrino, así que lo acompañé mientras veía una maratón en la Tv y mientras compraba su traje. —Vacilante, enganchó un brazo con el derecho de Harry. —¿Quieres que te guíe a las bebidas?

—Seguro.

Le agradaba este chico. Era un muggle y probablemente sus hijos iban a pensarlo loco si es que comenzaba una relación con él. Pero después de que se terminara el amor con Ginny, él quiso experimentar y se encontró con que ser un dominante en una relación homosexual era muy bueno también. Él era una persona reservada, le costaba relacionarse con desconocidos, pero Lucas tenía algo especial, algo que alguien como él se sentía atraído. Probablemente era su personalidad muy extrovertida, que al lado de Harry compensaba la suya introvertida.

—Ah~ SasuNaru —suspiró una invitada adolescente, que se vestía como hada, mientras miraba como Harry y Lucas coqueteaban frente a las bebidas—. Es tan cliché, pero una nunca se cansa de verlos, ¿cierto? —le comentó a su acompañante.

—A mí no me preguntes –contestó su amiga, vestida como Morticia Adams—. Personalmente prefiero las parejas raras, como el Pein/Iruka.

Ella miró anhelante a James Potter, que ahora reía con un niño de no más de siete años, que se vestía como Umino Iruka.

—Ew~ son niños —murmuró su amiga con desdén.

—Sólo estoy hablando de la pareja, no es como si voy a darle dinero a los niños para que se den un beso y llenen mi ralla Fujoshi o algo.

El hada miró extrañamente a su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema.

*****************

—Así pues, entonces, _Sasuke_; hace un tiempo que no te veía.

—He estado muy ocupado con mi trabajo —respondió Harry.

— ¿Ese trabajo que no me quieres decir, cierto?

—Lo siento —hizo una mueca de dolor—. Prometo que te lo voy a decir… algún día.

— ¿Puede que ese día llegue pronto? –murmuró Lucas, usando una uña para rasguñar la piel visible en el escote de Harry. El mago se ruborizó, pero no se movió. –Mi jefe me habló antes de que venga a visitar a mi hermano y me dijo que están por abrir una oficina que será sucursal de la empresa en este sector. Me dijo que si quiero, me puede trasladar aquí.

Los ojos _Sharingan_ se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Te mudas a Londres?

—Es casi seguro.

Harry tomó la mano que todavía lo rasguñaba y la besó.

—Entonces puede que te diga muy pronto en lo que trabajo.

La sonrisa que le dio el otro hombre era radiante.

****************

Harry y Lucas se ofrecieron oficialmente a acompañar a los niños a pedir dulces en las casas de los otros vecinos. Mientras miraban por los niños, ellos se agarraron de la mano y se actualizaron sobre lo que les había pasado en sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron. De vez en cuando, cuando nadie los veía, picoteaban sus labios. Entre ellos no había nada oficial, pero ya se habían dado un beso y Harry esperaba que, a partir de hoy, las cosas fueran algo más serio.

Después que los niños se llenaran de dulces, volvieron a la casa donde la fiesta seguiría hasta más tarde.

— ¿Deseas ir adentro un rato? —preguntó Lucas, luciendo inseguro y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Harry supo enseguida lo que estaba detrás de esa pregunta.

—Me gustaría entrar, si estás seguro.

—Lo estoy —suspiró, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Entonces voy a decirle a Hermione que mire un rato a los niños.

Después de avisarle a su amiga que se iba por un momento y regañar a sus hijos para que no comieran tantos dulces, Harry y Lucas entraron a la casa. Pero no fueron muy lejos, sólo al armario de escobas, donde el rubio lo empujó y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

— ¡Cielos, Lucas! –gimió Harry, tomado un poco de sorpresa por la ímpetu del menor.

—He deseado hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi, _Sasuke_ —gruñó Lucas, dando un brinco, para rodear la cintura de su próximo amante con sus piernas.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, cuando se separaron para respirar.

Lucas sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas rojas como tomates.

—Sígueme el juego. Será divertido.

Harry hizo muecas y apretó las nalgas carnosas de su amante.

—Bueno, Naruto. Entonces voy a cojerte hasta que te duela tanto el culo que no te puedas levantar por la mañana.

Lucas gimió y mordió el labio inferior del mago.

—No creo que Sasuke sea tan vocal –susurró, comenzando a menearse, para frotarse contra la erección cada vez más dura de Potter—. Pero no importa, me gusta la charla sucia.

El moreno sonrió y después atacó el cuello de Lucas. Mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo la piel sensible, hasta que dejó marca. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con eso, incitó a su amante a que comenzaran a sacarse algo de ropa para lo que estaban por hacer después. Si bien quería darle un buen sexo a Lucas, sus hijos estaba allá afuera y ellos eran Potter… lo que significaba que no podía dejarlos mucho tiempo sin autoridad.

Él se bajó la calza negra ridícula que tenía y después corrió un poco la "falda" lila que tenía encima. El rubio, por su parte, se sacó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Una vez que estuvieron sin las partes importantes de ropa, Harry hizo que su amante lubrique sus dedos con saliva y después los guió al agujero lleno de nervios.

—Oh, sí Sasu-chan –siseó _Naruto_, cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano para enterrarla en el cabello negro.

— ¿Chan? —murmuró _Sasuke_, confundido, pero siguió con su tarea.

—Es un mote cariñoso —respondió Lucas, antes de atraer la boca de su amante, para darle un beso.

Después del segundo dedo, le siguió un tercero y Harry tuvo que bajar a Lucas, para poder poner saliva en sus manos y luego frotarla por su miembro. Una vez hecha esa acción, volvió a subir al menor a su regazo y guió su pene a la entrada. Ambos silbaron cuando sintieron el contacto, cerrando los ojos y pensando: "¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?".

— ¡Kami-sama, Sasuke! ¡Eres tan grande! —gimió bajito _Naruto_, cuando fue llenado por completo por el moreno.

Harry no preguntó esta vez qué era Kami-sama, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en no venirse al sentirse tan apretado por el culo de Lucas. En serio había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuvo sexo, porque ahora le costaba contenerse de no venirse.

— ¿Puedo moverme? —gruñó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó el rubio.

En vista que estaban en un armario y afuera había invitados, Harry tuvo que besar a Lucas, para parar los gritos que salían del muggle, y no ser descubiertos. Salió y entró repetidas veces, a pasos alocados, demostrando de esa manera que hace mucho que no tenía lanzamiento. Ambos se entregaron al ritmo del sexo apresurado y desenfrenado que estaban teniendo en ese armario.

—Estoy cerca, Sasuke. Estoy cerca —siseó _Naruto_, llevando su cabeza para atrás.

—Vente primero, Naruto, quiero verte correrte —gruñó _Sasuke_, masturbando a su amante.

Eso fue suficiente para el rubio y se vino enseguida, manchando su traje y el del moreno. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le importó. El mago lo hizo después, llenando el ano apretado con su líquido blanco y lechoso.

—Cielos —suspiró el rubio, bajando sus piernas.

Harry lo miró cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello, que debía tener un producto muggle muy bueno, para que quedara parado de esa forma. Lucas sonrió y le dio un beso cortó en los labios.

—La próxima vez tú serás Naruto y yo Neji.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Para no traumatizar a la escritora —rió.

_¡__Fin!_

_¡¡¡Happy Halloween!!!_

****************

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Nota final:** lamento la tardanza, pero como ya les estuve diciendo toda la semana, el viernes tuve una fiesta de Halloween, para la cual tuve que viajar a otra provincia y regresé recién ayer XD

En todo caso, este oneshot se dedica a todas las lectoras mías que aman esta pareja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque esta es la única manera en que me van a leer nunca escribiendo un "Sasuke/Naruto"

¡¡¡Gracias por betear este oneshot, _Cherry Moon_!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
